Mom's Night In
by The Layman
Summary: While everyone else in Glenberry is having a lovely evening with their significant other, two single mothers are choosing a different way to relax. (This might be crack, ftr.) Inspired by a conversation with Cypher DS.


"Ahhhhhh!..." Kyanna sighed as she slid into the warm, bubbling waters of Jessie Maye's hot tub; after a day of dealing with girls- and a couple guys, even -wanting to have their hair _just right_ for the big Valentine's Day date they were apparently all going on _at the same time,_ a dip in a jacuzzi was just what the handsome, dark skinned, 6 foot 3 doctor of her fantasies ordered!

Not even a certain red headed, crack whore skank could could harsh her mellow right now.

" _Ay papi_ , where have you _been_ all my life!" she asked rhetorically. She knew Jessie was a moderately successful internet celebrity, but if she was able to afford such a _divine hunk of metal_ then she was _clearly_ wealthier than the hairdresser always assumed. _If she makes_ this _much bank, maybe I should consider getting in on this action,_ she thought idle before dismissing the thought, letting herself melt as she shifted her position to let one of the jets hit that one spot on her back that always seemed to be in a knot.

"So how is it?" Jessie asked, emerging from her back door and carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Oh, you've been holding out on me, _chica_ ; this is so much nicer than the sauna room at the gym!" She stretched her arms out with a satisfied groan, "I'd have come over sooner if I'd known this gentleman was part of the deal!"

Jessie smiled and set the bottle and glasses on the side of the tub. "Glad you like it; I don't really have guests often, and when I do it's usually for business." Then she grabbed the hem of her leopard print tube top and began stripping. "I always thought it felt heavenly, but it's nice to hear other people like it too."

"Yeah! You should totally-" The thought died on Kyanna's lips as she turned her head and saw the blonde woman getting into her birthday suit; her own green sports bikini didn't cover a lot, but it was still more modest than just _skin._

She reflexively covered up her own chest, her face blushing a little redder than it already was. _She just..._ outside _? I mean I know she's...but this is..._ dios mio _, she could give rides with those balloons!_

"U-um...aren't you…?" the Hispanic woman stuttered.

"Cold?" Jessie guessed as she slid into the jacuzzi next to the mortified Kyanna, reaching over and grabbed the bottle and glasses, "No, it's actually pretty toasty for February." As she uncorked the bottle Kyanna shame finally registered to her, "Don't worry, honey, this is nothing we both haven't already seen." She began pouring the wine, "Besides, I've been naked in front of _lots_ more people than just you."

 _She has a point_ …, Kyanna begrudgingly agreed, _this is probably just another Tuesday for her…._

The glasses, full, Jessie handed one to Kyanna and kept the other for herself. "Go ahead and relax! That's why you came over tonight, isn't it?"

"...yeah!" she nodded, accepting the vessel. It didn't matter than she was sitting in a hot tub next to a naked porn star (...OK, it was kind of hard to ignore that….), if there was one thing Kyanna Delrio didn't do, it was let circumstances get to her! She brought the glass to her lips and tilted it back, letting its liquid contents slide down her throat. " _Ahhh_! I should just relax and have fun tonight, right?"

"That's the spirit!"

After that things became decidedly lighter, though that was probably due in some small part to the alcohol. The two ladies spent the evening about their lives; Kyanna would tell a story about her life growing up or complain about an angry customer at the salon (the words "skank ass crack hoe _bruja_ " were thrown around a couple times), and Jessie would respond with a funny anecdote from her own "career".

"Get out!" Kyanna exclaimed, splashing some water at her host as she "bared all"; she had a few drinks of her own in her now, and was comfortably sitting in the "buzzed" state of inebriation. "There's _no way_ you did that!"

Jessie nodded. "Every word of it is true," she said, taking a sip of her drink. Incidentally, the bottle of wine was now mostly empty, "It was back when I first started using the Internet; I barely knew how to open a program, much less broadcast myself. I started just pre-recording videos and uploading them later until I got the hang of live streaming, and let me tell you, it was an awkward Christmas that year when I accidentally emailed everyone my video with the banana." She chuckled, "I still don't think some of them have forgiven me for that."

"Well, their loss, right?"

"I suppose…"

"So what about Tiffany?" the Hispanic hairdresser wondered, "How does she feel about...what you do?"

Jessie sighed, sliding a little further into the churning water. "She doesn't approve, not that I really expect her to; _I_ certainly wouldn't approve of me if I was in her shoes...not that I love her any less for it; she's my little angel, and I just love her to bits!"

Kyanna nodded; she knew the sentiment well. "I feel the same about Philip, he's just my adorable little _corazón_ and I love him to _death_!" She sighed, "Not that the jerkface that helped make him cared…."

At the mention of her ex flame Kyanna's mind rewound itself back to that fateful night not too long ago when the shrimp scampi sent her running to the bathroom, of her boyfriend at the time holding her hair back, of wanting to eat nothing but ice cream the rest of the night, and finally of showing said boyfriend the drug store proof that he was going to be a father.

That was the night he broke up with her….

"That _bastardo_ can rot in hell for all I care! As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't deserve _mi_ _corazón_ anymore!" She finished the rest of her drink and held the glass out to her naked host, "Another one, _rapido_!"

Jessie poured the remainder of the bottle into Kyanna's glass and said "Fuck men, am I right?"

They both chuckled at that, because it was ironic and the also because the alcohol was starting to _really_ take effect now.

"Was it hard raising Philip?" the "actress" asked, taking what few drops of wine were left for herself. "I know it was a struggle to take care of Tiffany at first until I got a steady income."

The young mother shook her head sloppily. "Nah, it wasn't too bad; _Abuela_ and _Madre_ helped a lot, bless their hearts…." She let out a squeaky hiccup, "It helps when I get called into work suddenly and Tiff's at school."

"I'm a little jealous, actually…," Jessie swirled the meager liquid around in her glass, "my family wasn't as…'understanding' as yours, so I had to do pretty much everything myself. Of course, it probably didn't help matters that I was still in high school when it happened."

"...damn, *heep!*" she hiccuped, blinking at the revelation.

"It's OK, I don't hate them or anything, and I still talk to them on occasion. And I still have my darling daughter with me, so that's a plus." The porn star then raised her glass, "Here's to two hot moms who don't need a man to support them!"

"Here here!" Kyanna chimed, and began guzzling the rest of her drink; this put her solidly into "drunk". "Preach it, sis- *heep!* sistah!" She swayed a little.

"You know…," Jessie said after finishing her own drink, "you've still got a good figure...if you wanted, I wouldn't mind us doing a show or two together; people have been saying I should do more collaborations, and heaven knows Beli can hardly rock a bikini without melting in embarrassment, bless her heart…."

It took Kyanna a couple seconds to fully register what the naked woman had actually said. "Thanks, *heep!*, it's cuz I work out- ...oh no, no no no no no! Chica, you _loco_! I have a _kid_!"

"So do I."

"B-but...someone might recognize me!" she protested.

Jessie shook her head, "Not a problem. Just put on a wig, a couple fake tattoos, maybe some colored contacts, and give yourself a stage name." She folded her arms under her chest and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'm thinking maybe 'Mama Calienté' or something like that…"

Kyanna's face was turning the color of that Belrose slut's stupid hair. "I don't know…."

"You get used to it after a while," Jessie continued, depositing her now empty glass on the rim of the jacuzzi. "Besides…." She reached over and gave one of Kyanna's breasts a light squeeze, eliciting a surprised squeak from the younger single mother, "Working out has _definitely_ done your body some favors!"

For some reason the porn star's arguments were starting to make sense to Kyanna. She did take a certain amount of pride in her figure, and not just because she'd been able to lose and keep off all the baby weight she'd acquired during pregnancy; it felt nice when people appreciated the fruits of her labor, even if some of that appreciation came from less than noble motives.

Still…to do things like _that_ over the Internet in front of hundreds of creeps….

But then Jessie started messaging and it felt kinda nice….

" _MOM! What the hell?_ "

Kyanna was broken out of her stupor when she heard Tiffany cry out. She turned around and saw the usually perky college student standing in the back spot of Jessie's house, looking more exasperated than irate, but still noticeably peeved.

"Oh hi Honey!" Jessie called to her daughter as though they just ran into each other while shopping, letting go of Kyanna to do so, "Wanna come join us? It's positively _lovely_ in here!"

Tiffany's eyebrow twitched. "Why are you trying to seduce my friend?" she asked, her voice now strangely measured.

Jessie looked surprised for a moment, then her expression morphed into one of guilt and remorse.

"I'm sorry, Baby, you know how Mommy gets when I have a few drinks…"

 _It's hard to tell who's the- *heep!* -...mom here_ , Kyanna thought.

"Two hours…," Tiffany mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I leave her alone for two hours and you try to start a porno in your own backyard…there aren't even any cameras out here!"

"Ooh! That's a good idea!" Apparently, Jessie took the completely wrong thing away from her daughter's rebuke. "Say, do you think you could get one of your attractive college friends to help me set-"

The rest of her statement was muddled as her face collided with a towel.

"Put that on, please?" Tiffany pleaded, "I know _you_ don't care who sees you like that, _but I do!_ " Then she turned her attention to Kyanna, whose general countenance could be charitably described as "deer in the headlights". "I came out to tell you that Philip said he's feeling kinda tired, so I'm putting him up on the sofa in the den until you're ready to leave. Don't worry, I washed fresh sheets first."

"O-okay…," the Hispanic woman nodded, still in a bit of shock. (She couldn't tell if the steam in the water was from the heater in the tub it from the embarrassment of getting caught with the babysitter's mom. _...isn't it usually the other way around?_ her booze addled brain wondered.

"Sorry about Mom," the cheerleader continued, "now you see why I don't hang around this place that much."

" _Love you too, Honey!_ "

"...just put the towel on already, would you?" She sighed, shook her head, and focused on Kyanna again, "If you want I could call you a taxi?"

Kyanna thought about it, (perhaps a tad longer than it usually took to make decisions…), and ultimately decided against leaving.

"It's _no problema_ ," she assured Tiffany, "I'm sure Jessie didn't mean anything- *heep!* ... _bad_ by it." She could only be so eloquent when smashed. "She's just a little drunk, is all…."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. (Despite clear evidence that the single mother had also imbibed heavily.)

"If you say so…," she eventually relented.

"See? Everything's fine!" Jessie proclaimed, trotting over to the other women and hugging her daughter's shoulder, "Why don't we all head inside? I'm sure I've got another wine we could all share."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "I think you've had plenty- I meant put it on your _body, Mom_ , not your head!"

fin.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Written for Valentine's Day 2017. ...yes, I know it's belated; I got distracted, OK?_

 _Anyway, that was a thing, wasn't it? Then again it was my first attempt at this fandom and these characters, so it's probably crap. Certainly so when compared to writers like_ _Cypher DS_ _and others who just seem to write this stuff effortlessly._

 _That said, I've had this idea kicking around recently about the similarities between Kyanna and Jessie, and it was fun to play around with that a little. Both ladies are decidedly different from Kyu (about the only HUNIEPOP character I apparently_ can _write effortlessly…), so it was a challenge to keep them in character without descending into fantasy (read: "mindless smut")._

 _Maybe once I'm more familiar with the other characters I'll do other stories for the HUNIEPOP universe, but for now this'll have to suffice. ...that is if I have the time between YouTube and Twitch, of course._


End file.
